LA VUELTA ATRÁS
by MouriKudo
Summary: Shinichi se fue a Estados Unidos para acabar con la Organización. Sin embargo, Ran al enterarse de toda la verdad y presa de un ataque de ira, le dice que no quiere volver a verlo al pensar que se había estado burlando de ella. Dos años más tarde, Shinichi vuelve y Ran, atormentada por la culpa, no se da cuenta de que él puede estar más cerca de lo que piensa. DC NO ME PERTENECE
1. SOLA

Me gustaría pedir disculpas por las otras dos historias: _UN SINO CAPRICHOSO_ y _UN SINO CAPRICHOSO 2_. Debido a un error y después de varios días intentando subirlas de nuevo, no pude conseguir mis propósitos debido a eso. Lo siento muchísimo 

**CAPÍTULO 1- SOLA **

-¡Has vuelto!

-Sí...

-¿En serio eres tú?

-Pues claro que sí, Sonoko

Shinichi miraba con cara de desesperación a Sonoko

-¿Quién voy a ser si no?- Prosiguió él

-...Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así

-Veo que no has cambiado en estos dos años. Típico

-Ni tú tampoco, Shinichi

La Organización había sido destruida gracias a Shinichi y al FBI y en cierta parte a la CIA. Todos los miembros habían sido encarcelados: Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn...y el resto de interminables miembros. Todos excepto Vermouth, quien, haciendo uso de todos sus contactos y de su perspicacia, huyó a Estados Unidos días antes de la batalla final

Todavía, como es lógico, se acordaba del día que llamó a Ran para decirle toda la verdad, absolutamente toda. Sería cobarde, sí, pero no se atrevía a decírselo en persona. De paso aprovechó para comunicarle que se iría a Estados Unidos para intentar atrapar a Vermouth, pero que lo esperara. Que de una vez por todas Haibara encontraría el antídoto, estaba completamente seguro, tarde o temprano. Y de hecho así fue.

Sin embargo, Ran estalló. No podía asimilar las palabras de él contándole toda la verdad y lo que menos soportó fue que no se lo dijera cara a cara '¿¡Pero cómo eres capaz!? ¿¡Quién te crees que soy!? ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca, por mi como si te quedas allí! ¡Insensible!' Le dijo, bueno, más bien le gritó Ran tras colgarle súbitamente.

Vermouth, por admiración y respeto a Shinichi, optó por rendirse, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba ella sola.

-...- Sonoko no había dicho nada en unos segundos- ...Sonoko, ¿quieres algo? Estoy de mudanza y volver a instalarme en una casa llena de polvo que hay que limpiar a fondo me está esperando

-¿Es esa forma de tratarme? No nos vemos en dos años...

-Ah, no...Me alegro de verte pero quiero decir que...

-...han pasado muchas cosas- Silencio- Sí, me voy- Ella miró el reloj- ¡Que llego muy tarde!- Sonoko se despidió con la mano apresuradamente, pues debía de correr o no llegaría a tiempo a clase, a la universidad

-¿Cómo está Ran?- La pregunta clave. La formuló muy bajito pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sonoko, unos metros más allá ya y en la vacía calle, lo escuchase, parándose en seco

-...B...Bien- Volvió la cara- ¿por qué no vas a verla?- Dicho esto sí que salió corriendo definitivamente

-"¿Que vaya a verla? Como si fuera tan fácil. La última vez que hablé con ella me gritó enfadadísima diciéndome que no me quería ver más. Pero es que tiene razón, no puedo culparla. Lo he hecho todo mal con ella"

Una gota le cayó en la nariz a Shinichi. Miró hacia arriba. Todo indicaba que iba a llover. Entró en su casa, aún con bastante polvo pero con algunos de los muebles ya colocados en algunas de las habitaciones. Se sentó en el sofá, más bien se dejó caer, y suspiró. Un suspiro que dejó salir toda la desesperación y la angustia de no saber cómo estaría ella, Ran

Sí. Shinichi había estado dos años viviendo con sus padres tras acabar por fin con Vermouth. Los primeros meses se había estado quedando encerrado en casa, aislado. Cada vez que sus padres le proponían algo que hacer se negaba. Aunque no podía seguir así. Poco a poco empezó a salir, además de que tenía que ir a la universidad entre semana. Pero cuando terminó el primer curso decidió volver a Japón. Estados Unidos era un sitio maravilloso pero no era su país, no terminaba de encajar del todo, por lo que pidió que lo transfiriesen a una universidad de Tokio para el segundo curso

Se quedó dormido contemplando la lluvia soñando con todos los momentos vividos en el continente americano. En sus amigos y en las chicas que se enamoraron de él. No aceptó seguirle el juego a ninguna. Pues claro, no eran Ran

El sonido estruendoso del teléfono le despertó. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro; lentamente y se levantó del sofá para cogerlo intentando tardar lo menos posible

-¿Sí?

-¿Shin-chan?

-"Cierto. Había acordado en llamarlos en cuanto llegase" Hola, mamá

-¡Nos tenías preocupadísimos! Si ya habías llegado, ¿por qué no nos has llamado?

-Lo siento. Aún estoy un poco liado con la mudanza, limpiar la casa y demás- Mentira. Aún no había hecho nada de nada

-...Mmmm...¿todo bien?

-Sí, sí. Solamente estoy un poco agotado. Solo es eso. No es nada...Luego hablamos

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Shin-chan! ¡No cuelg...- Tarde

Ya había parado de llover. Quizá lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo, para que el viento fresco le aireara la cara. Salió de casa y empezó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos, adquiriendo su típica postura confiada a pesar de todo

En un parque, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una joven chica de unos 19 años tras un toda la mañana en la universidad. Había salido también para despejarse pero no estaba sola

-No...Te he dicho que no- Ran sonrió tímidamente, intentando zafarse y apartarse de las manos de un compañero de clase enamorado de ella

-¿No qué?- Él pensaba que ella le estaba siguiendo la corriente mientras insistía en coger a Ran por la cintura para robarle un beso. Cosa que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca había sucedido

-...¿Qué intentas hacer?

Shinichi pensaba que estaba completamente solo por las solitarias calles de Tokio, cuando escuchó unas voces. Eran dos personas. Al parecer eran una pareja. Pero una de las personas no era una cualquiera. Shinichi volvió la cabeza en la dirreción de donde provenían las voces. No. No podía ser. ¿Era ella quién creía que era? Él abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendido. Sí, sí. Era Ran. Tan guapa como recordaba, con su pelo oscuro liso que le cubría casi la totalidad de la espalda, sus ojos azules en los que uno se podía perder y su cintura tan perfecta. Claro que también se percató de que no solamente no estaba sola, sino que la persona con la que estaba se encontraba abrazándola con las dos manos en la perfecta cintura de ella

-"Vaya, ya veo que Ran al final ha conseguido olvidarme"- Shinichi puso una mirada triste y miró disimuladamente hacia abajo- "Al menos ahora es feliz y está con una persona que no la hace sufrir"- Ran seguía esbozando una sonrisa totalmente incómoda pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, mandándole a Shinichi mensajes confusos. Distraido por lo que acababa de ver, no se dio cuenta, pero pisó una rama del camino. La pareja volvió la cabeza, extrañada por el sonido que acababa de retumbar. Pero no vieron nada. Shinichi fue muy rápido y pudo ocultarse tras unos árboles- "Bueno, creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me voy a casa"- Desapareció por el camino de vuelta intentando no hacer ningún ruido ni pisar otra rama

-Ran, quiero besarte- Él parecía no querer parar de insistir por si al final conseguía sus propósitos y ella accedía

-¿No te he dicho que no? Venga, deja de hacer tonterías- Miraba hacia los lados, a todos, con tal de no mirar al frente, donde se encontraba a escasos diez centímetros la cara de él

-...Pero Ran, él se fue, ¿no? Ya lo sabes. No va a volver. Tú misma fue la que le gritó que se quedase en Estados Unidos

-...- Ran ahora sí lo miró cara a cara, enfadada. Le sujetó por los hombros y lo apartó de su espacio vital empujándolo, harta

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa- Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir del parque, con el ceño fruncido y empleando un tono de voz arisco y agrio- Tengo mucho que estudiar

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó él, curioso. Con ganas de algo más con Ran

-Ya veremos- Y desapareció de su vista

Ya hacía unos minutos que Shinichi había llegado a su casa. Ahora estaba tomando un calentito baño relajante tras quitarse la ropa lentamente

Tal vez Ran no iba a su casa. O sea, sí. Pero no directamente. En su camino se desvió. Tras unas cuantas casas de gran tamaño allí se encontraba: una casa bajo la copa de un gran árbol, que llevaba vacía unos dos años, o eso pensaba ella.

Todos los días hacía lo mismo; en su camino a casa iba a la casa de Shinichi antes de llegar a la suya propia, a contemplarla únicamente, para recordar toda su infancia, todos los momentos pasados en ese lugar y en otros, con Shinichi, y toda su adolescencia, hasta que supuestamente se vio envuelto en un caso de gran dificultad. Tras asomarse a algunas ventanas y quedarse un rato frente a la puerta, se marchaba

Después de haberse tomado el baño, Shinichi se vistió poniéndose sobre su perfecto cuerpo unos simples pantalones y una camiseta verde claro para visitar al profesor Agasa. Llamó a su puerta. A los cinco segundos apareció el profesor sin cambios físicos aparentes

-¡Shinichi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Abrazó al joven detective- Pasa, pasa- Shinichi le hizo caso y cerró la puerta tras él- Solamente han pasado dos años pero estás diferente

-...- Shinichi sonrió- Eso es porque no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal todo, profesor?

-¡Bien, bien!- Exclamó mientras se echaba café recién hecho humeante en una taza- Desde que se fue Haibara a emprender una nueva vida en Inglaterra, de donde era su madre, estoy bastante solo pero no me puedo quejar

-Entiendo

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, solamente he venido un momento saludarle después de tantos meses. Así que Haibara ya no va a volver

-No...De momento. Pero llama de vez en cuando

-Ya veo. Me gustaría mucho tener noticias de ella

-¡Siéntate por favor!- Shinichi también le obedeció en esta ocasión- Y cuéntame tú ¿Cómo te has encontrado Japón?

-Igual que cuando me fui. Más o menos

-¿Más o menos?- El profesor Agasa bebió pegando un largo sorbo de la taza. Pero era demasiado pronto, se achicharró la lengua

-Sí. Bueno, las cosas siempre tienden a cambiar

-¿Has visto a Ran?

-Sí

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está?

-He dicho que la he visto, no que haya hablado con ella. Estaba con un chico así que no me he atrevido a decirle nada, sobre todo porque he vuelto a recordar la severidad de la llamada para decirme que no me quería volver a ver por aquí

-Ran estuvo aquí semanas después de que te fueses preguntando por ti

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-...Bueno, ahora ya da igual.

-¿Y por qué´no vas a hablar con ella?

-"Otro..." No sé, profesor...

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás más mustio que como recordaba

-Puede ser

-¿Es por Ran?- Shinichi no contestó, solamente miró a los ojos al profesor- Shinichi, ve a hablar con ella

-Eso va a ser imposible, profesor. No quiere saber nada de mi

-Inténtalo

Tras un rato más hablando con el profesor, Shinichi volvió a su casa

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Ran llegó a la agencia de detectives Mouri. Se le notaba que estaba bastante cansada. Quién sabe dónde había estado y qué había estado haciendo

-Ya he llegado- Dijo un poco desanimada cuando terminó de subir las escaleras. Kogoro miró el reloj

-¿No es muy tarde ya? ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Lo siento, papá, me he entretenido

-¿No habrás estado por ahí con algún chico, no?

-...- Ran miró al suelo- "Ya me gustaría..." No. He estado estudiando hasta tarde con Sonoko, nada más

-...¿Has cenado?

-No tengo hambre

-Ah. Hace una hora te han llamado aquí, a casa

-¿Quién me ha llamado?- Ran abrió los ojos. Esperanzada de que fuera una persona en especial.

-No sé...Un compañero tuyo de la universidad.

-Ah...- Se desilusionó por completo

-Ha llamado para diculparse por lo que ha hecho. Eso es lo que ha dicho. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Te ha hecho algo!?

-No, no me ha hecho nada

-Eso espero

-Me voy a dormir- Dijo ella automáticamente. Se fue a su habitación y se encerró allí hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta que la luz del sol acariciase su cara a través de la ventana. Abrió un ojo lentamente. Luego otro. Menos mal que ya era sábado, si no, habría llegado tarde a clase. Se destapó y miró el móvil. Dos llamadas perdidas. Bueno, quedaría con él. De todos modos tenía que distraerse, ¿no? Le mandó un mensaje a su compañero de clase y se cambió de ropa. Sustituyó el pijama por unos vaqueros y una camisa y salió a la calle. Había quedado con él en el parque, en el mismo del día anterior. La verdad es que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos pero accedió igualmente

-¡Ran!- Un grito que pronunciaba su nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Eh?

-¡Ran, espera!- Sonoko se le unió en su camino- Espera...

-Sonoko, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada. Solamente pasaba por aquí por casualidad

-Ah...

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-¿Que a dónde voy? A un sitio

-Oh, vamos. Cuéntamelo

-...- Optó por no contestar. Y quería hacerlo, porque era Sonoko, su mejor amiga

-¿¡No me digas que has quedado con Sh...!?

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién?- ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Bueno, no había escuchado el nombre entero técnicamente pero estaba claro

-Con...con ese compañero de tu clase

-Ah...Sí

-Ya veo...Pensaba que habías quedado con...con otra persona "¡Ah, no! ¡Calla! No lo sabe..."

-...No sé de quién me hablas- Mentía- Lo siento, Sonoko. Debo irme- Y Ran aligeró el paso. No quería hablar del tema y no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación

-"Así que Shinichi aún no ha ido a hablar con ella. Bueno, espero que solamente sea cuestión de tiempo"- Sonoko vio cómo su amiga corría, cada vez más y más rápido

Un chico esperaba en el parque, con la espalda apoyada en un muro y esperando a Ran. La vio. Entró por el otro acceso y se encontraba un poco desorientada. Al parecer no veía a la persona con la que había quedado. Él sonrió por dentro mientras sigilosamente se aproximaba a la chica que miraba a todos los lados, confusa. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Acercó al mismo tiempo su cara a su oído derecho y le susurró

-¿Quién soy?- Ran pegó un respingo

-Shi...- Él le destapó los ojos y ella, por impulso, se puso frente a la persona que le había tapado los ojos-...

-¿Qué pasa?- Él vio la desilusión de la chica en su cara

-N...Nada...Pensaba que era otra persona...y por eso...- Se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos intentando calentarse con las manos mediante fricción

-Pero vamos...- Él se desesperó- ¿Otra vez? ¿¡Otra vez pensando en él!?

-Eh...¿Él quién?- ¿La había descubierto?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo

-No. Te digo que no lo sé- Intentaba enmendarlo todo

-¿Acaso me tomas por tonto? Sé que estás pensando en el estúpido del detective ese que solía ser tu amigo de la infancia

-...- Ran volvió a empezar a enfadarse

-Se fue. Olvídalo ya, ¿me entiendes?

-¡No pienso hacerte caso! ¡Y menos en esto! - Cruzó los brazos

-Él no te merece en absoluto

-¡No digas eso! ¡Jamás vuelvas a repetirlo! ¡Fui yo la mala persona! Fue mi culpa que no lo haya vuelto a ver. ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él!

-...Mira, tenía dudas sobre lo nuestro pero ahora...

-¿Dudas? ¿¡Qué dudas!? ¡Entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada! ¡Nada!

-Toda la culpa ha sido de ese detective, digas lo que digas

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?

-Venga, no te alteres...- Él la cogió por los brazos para acercásela- Besémonos- Acercó su cara a la de ella, pero a Ran le invadió el temor de que lo hiciera

-Eh...- Se soltó bruscamente y le estampó la palma de la mano derecha en la mejilla dando como resultado una bofetada sonora y roja

-Ah...- Se llevó la mano a la zona inflamada

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme más! Olvídame- Con el enfado al cien por cien en su persona, Ran se dio la vuelta y corrió para alejarse del parque. A partir de ahí, pensamientos negativos empezaron a invadirla-" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que chillarle a Shinichi por teléfono? Yo sí que fui una estúpida. En vez de hablarle directamente, estallé por el teléfono. Ahora llevo dos años sin saber nada de él. Nada...Fue todo por mi culpa. Por mi culpa. Por haberme preocupado solamente de mis intereses y no pensar en lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar él. Solamente quería protegerme y mantenerme a salvo de aquellos hombres de negro. Imbécil...Ahora Shinichi está en Estados Unidos. Posiblemente habrá hecho muchos amigos, habra empezado una relación con alguna otra chica y me habrá olvidado por completo. ¿Por qué hice eso?"- No se había dado cuenta pero casi estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un camión por haber estado inmersa en sus pensamientos. Un camión de mudanzas hubiera sido la causa de su muerte, atormentada por la culpa

Seguía corriendo y acabó en la casa de Shinichi, como todos los días, solamente que siempre iba por la tarde y no por la mañana temprano. Miró por la ventana al interior. Pero había una diferencia con respecto a lo que había estado viendo desde que Shinichi se fue del país: había muebles. Ran abrió los ojos, como platos

-"Y si..."- Pensó, totalmente esperanzada- "No, no puede ser. Debe de ser porque siempre he venido casi antes de que anocheciera y no había casi luz"- Apartó la cara del cristal- "Lo que yo decía"- Resignada, se sentó en las pocas escaleras que se encontraban delante de la puerta de la casa, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y los codos en las rodillas. Suspiró- "Si es que soy de lo que no hay. Además de ser la culpable de todo, vengo aquí todos los días esperando algo que no va a suceder"- Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos deslizándose por su mejilla, iniciando un vaivén de emociones confusas que habían estado guardadas durante bastante tiempo en el corazón de Ran- "Boba, deja de llorar. Para. No tiene sentido. No merece la pena llorar"- Pensaba mientras lloriqueaba

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, sin hacer ruido, para dejar pasar a una persona que, con dar solamente unos dos pasos, se puso detrás de Ran, muy triste, sollozando. Y eso se notaba a kilómetros


	2. VUELTA A EMPEZAR

**CAPÍTULO 2- VUELTA A EMPEZAR **

Esa misma persona empezó a bajar las escaleras, para ver si era realmente Ran la que se encontraba allí, llorando, y sobre todo, por qué.

Ante los pasos de esa persona, Ran dejó momentáneamente de lloriquear para que sus sollozos dejaran de camuflar las pisadas que estaba escuchando

-¿Ran?

-...¡Ah!- Ran se levantó y de la impresión, se cayó, levantando una nube de polvo por el golpe

-¿Estás bien?- El profesor, que había salido justamente en ese momento de hablar con Shinichi, la ayudó a levantarse cogiéndola por los brazos

-Sí...Creo...sí- Esbozó una sonrisa- Si es que soy idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota...No sé por qué he venido aquí, otra vez. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo- Empezó a mascullar en voz baja mientras se sacudía de tierra los brazos con pequeños golpecitos

-¿Qué?- Cierto, el profesor Agasa seguía allí, escuchando

-¿Eh? ¡Nada!- Puso una sonrisa falsa

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Seguro...- Suspiró y levantó la vista, para observar con detenimiento cada ladrillo, cada ventana, cada gota de pintura ya seca en las paredes. El profesor se quedó escudriñando su expresión de nostalgia

-Hace bastante que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal van las clases?

-¡Oh! Bien- Se lo pensó mejor- Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar

-¿Eso es una herida?- Él cambió de tema por completo

-¿El qué? ¿Esto?- Se refería a un rasguño de la muñeca derecha- Sí, bueno...Supongo que me lo acabo de hacer. No es nada- Se excusó

-¿Y por qué no vas dentro de la casa?- Ups, se le había escapado algo de información sin querer

-¿Dentro de la...?- Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Y todo encajaba con lo anterior: había visto muebles por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el profesor Agasa salía de la casa. ¿Casualidad?- ¿Eso es que...?- El corazón de Ran empezó a latirle muy deprisa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo. El profesor no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta, la verdad. Eso hizo que la esperanza empezara a dominar a Ran- ¿Cuándo...?

-Ayer- Ran subió las pocas escaleras a toda prisa. Una vez hecho, se precipitó contra la puerta. Menos mal, estaba abierta. Lo primero que escuchó fue la preciosa melodía de un violín que provenía de la planta de arriba. Sí. Solamente podía ser Shinichi. Embaucada por el sonido, cerró la puerta lentamente para no interrumpir la llegada de ni una sola nota a sus oídos. ¿Se atrevería a subir? Pues claro que no. Así que se sentó en el suelo a disfrutar de ese maravilloso concierto gratis, feliz. Al menos por el momento

Tras unos minutos, el profesor ya estaba en su casa pero Shinichi no había parado de tocar...Maldición, tenía que hacerle saber que ella estaba en su casa. Estaba bajando a la realidad otra vez

-Sh...Shi...- Tragó saliva- ¿Shinichi?- La música paró de repente- ¿Shinichi?- Volvió a preguntar con mucho más entusiasmo. Ahora unos pasos bajaban hasta la planta baja. Ahora sí que era él.

Los pasos cesaron. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, concretamente dos años, los dos estaban frente al otro. La mirada penetrante de él escrutaba a Ran, algo intimidada. Y culpable. A duras penas levantaba un poco la vista para volverla a bajar

-Ran- Ella volvió a levantar la mirada- ¿Qué te ha pasado? En la muñeca...Pasa, no te quedes ahí- Sonrió él-...- Le cogió delicadamente el brazo y miró concienzudamente el rasguño recién hecho de la muñeca de ella

-No, no es nada

-Ven, vamos a curarte esa herida. No puedo dejar que se te infecte

-...- Embelesada era poco para describir cómo se sentía, siendo arrastrada por la casa hasta el sofá del salón. Qué recuerdos, ¡qué de todo!

-Espera un momento- Se levantó para coger un botiquín. Mientras tanto, Ran pudo observar que había varias maletas aún arrinconadas en el salón al lado de unas cajas de mudanzas. Así que era verdad, Shinichi había vuelto de Estados Unidos. Sonrió. ¿Significaría eso otra oportunidad para ella de no fastidiarlo todo? ¿Otra vez?

También esta vez delicadamente, Shinichi volvió a cogerle la mano derecha para tener mejor acceso a su muñeca. Con la otra, sostenía un poco de algodón en el que echó agua oxigenada y en nada de tiempo estaba haciendo presión con él en la muñeca de ella

-Ah...- Emitió un quejido sordo como consecuencia del escozor y como impulso intentó apartar el brazo

-No te muevas- Le ordenó a Ran un poco más borde de lo normal y volviéndole a coger la mano. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

-...Lo...Lo siento- Musitó, aunque seguía intentando reprimir el escozor de la herida.

Unos segundos después, Shinichi terminó

-Bueno, ya está- Esta vez Ran sí que pudo apartar su mano

-Gracias- Dijo ella, lo que provocó que él sonriese

-No me des las gracias- Cerró el botiquín- Es lo menos que podía hacer- y lo apartó del sofá para ponerlo en la mesa de tal forma que ya no hubiera nada entre ambos- ¿no crees?

-...- ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir en ese momento? Solamente podía concentrarse en los dos ojos azules que la miraban. Optó por sonreir- Y...¿qué tal por Estados Unidos?

-Todo muy bien. Un bonito país. He hecho bastantes amistades, conocido a bastante gente- Él esbozó en ese momento otra sonrisa por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente sobre su estancia en el otro continente- ¿Y tú?- Se interesó él

-¿Yo? Bien también. Se podría decir que desde que te fuiste...Bueno, desde que...ya sabes, desde que acabamos el instituto quiero decir- La situación se estaba poniendo algo tirante- me ha ido bastante bien en cuanto a estudios

-¿Ah, sí? Y ahora estás en la universidad

-Sí, en la universidad de Beika- Shinichi abrió aún más los ojos- También he tenido la suerte de conocer a bastantes personas- ¿Qué estaba? ¿Compitiendo? No, estaba intentando hacerle parecer a Shinichi que ella también había tenido la oportunidad de pasárselo bien con otra gente sin pensar en él. Eso es lo que, en ese momento, pensaba ella que Shinichi le estaba intentando transmitir

-Veo que estás bien acompañada- Se refería a su compañero de clase que no hacía más que intentar sobetearla

-¿Bien acompañada? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No, nada. No he dicho nada. Olvídalo

-"Qué extraño" Así que...ya no vas a volver a irte de Japón

-No. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a ir?- Se burlaba él

-¡No! No digo eso "¿De verdad ha dado esa sensación?" ¿Y qué pasa con la universidad? ¿Vas a dejar los estudios?

-No, nada de eso- Sonrió- He pedido, para este segundo curso, el traslado a una universidad de Tokio

-Ah...Fantástico entonces, ¿no?

-Sí, claro

-En fin yo...Yo debería irme ya. Tengo cosas que hacer- Se encaminó hacia la puerta- Ya...ya nos veremos- Sonrió nerviosa- Adiós

-Adiós- Y cerró la puerta- Adiós, Ran- Pero ya no le oía nadie, solamente las paredes de su gran casa

Al día siguiente, ya llegando a la universidad, Ran pensó en el día anterior. Se miró la muñeca donde justo en el centro tenía una pequeña magulladura curada gracias a Shinichi. Se paró en seco. ¿Por qué había sido tan bueno? Ciertamente, ella no se merecía ni su bondad ni su generosidad después de lo mala que había sido con él. Lo hizo todo para protegerla y sin embargo...

Sonoko esperaba a Ran en la puerta de la universidad. Miró el reloj...Solamente quedaban cinco minutos para entrar. Pues sí que tardaba. Y encima ese día especialmente hacía mucho calor

-¡Sonoko! ¡Lo siento!- Al fin consiguió ponerse a su lado- Ya estoy aquí- Jadeaba un poco por haber venido corriendo- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero había un corrillo de personas alrededor de otra muy cerca de la entrada a uno de los edificios de la universidad

-¿Que qué pasa? ¿¡Has visto el periódico de hoy!?

-Eh...no

-¡Mira!- Sonoko se sacó la página de la portada del periódico que se había guardado en el bolso. La desdobló y se la entregó- Oye, ¿y qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Tú lee!- Ran empezó a leer el titular: _El famoso detective que consiguió derrotar a la Organización de los hombres de negro retoma sus estudios universitarios en la universidad de Beika_

-¿Entonces toda esa gente está...?

-¿Rodeando a Shinichi? Sí

-¿¡Shinichi va a estudiar en esta universidad!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Ran empezó a ponerse triste

-¿Y cuándo te lo iba a haber dicho? La verdad, Ran, esperaba que te sorprendieras

-Bueno...hay algo que no te he contado...Fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez. En su casa. Estuvimos hablando un rato solamente pero...no ha cambiado- Sonrió justamente cuando entre la multitud allá a lo lejos se podía divisar la cara de Shinichi, que por casualidad o no tan casualidad, miraba a Ran

Estaba claro. Lo mejor era centrarse en lo suyo. Sí. Tenía que hacer un trabajo para clase y no podía pensar en tonterías. Aunque, ¿en realidad eran tonterías?

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en la habitación. Todo era poco para concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Encendió el ordenador y se puso manos a la obra. Pero no pasaron ni treinta minutos cuando, agobiada y cansada, y abrumada por lo sucedido esa mañana, mirase el móvil. ¡Qué pesado su compañero de clase! No quería otra cosa que quedar con ella. Y menos mal que le había dicho que no quería volver a saber nada más de él. Resopló y dejó el móvil donde estaba para seguir escribiendo en el ordenador

'TOC TOC" Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación pero al parecer Ran no se enteró. Volvieron a llamar.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó para que la persona que estaba llamando se enterase

-¿Qué? ¿Agobiada?- La persona que acababa de entrar veía cómo Ran escribía sin parar

-Sí, bastante. La...- ¿Eh? Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dejó de escribir y abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendida

-Nada. No mucho. He pensado que como hace mucho que no nos vemos ni pasamos tiempo juntos que te apetecería desconectar. Ya sabes, tú y yo

-...- Cierto, aún tenía que cerrar la boca- No sé, Shinichi...- Se notaba que estaba extremadamente cansada: tenía hecha una coleta algo despeinada y no tenía una cara feliz precisamente- Un momento, ¿cómo has entrado aquí?

-Tu padre no está y la puerta estaba abierta- Se encogió de hombros

-...Ya veo- Sonrió- Bueno, supongo que podríamos salir un rato juntos. Para desconectar...- Se levantó de la silla- Dame...solo unos minutos

Tras quitarse la coleta y peinarse y coger una chaqueta del armario apresuradamente, ya estaba lista. Listísima. Caray, hay que ver cómo había cambiado el tiempo. Por la mañana hace un calor infernal y por la tarde se pone a llover.

-Ya podemos irnos...¿Qué?- No se había dado cuenta pero Shinichi se la había quedado mirando apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras ella se acicalaba- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Vámonos

-Y...¿cómo no me dijiste ayer que ibas a ir a la misma universidad que yo?

-Ah, ¿no te lo dije?

-Sabes perfectamente que no, Shinichi

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte y que no he hecho aún- ¿Sería esa la oportunidad del destino que Ran había estado buscando y considerando como imposible durante dos largos años?


	3. TORMENTA

**CAPÍTULO 3- TORMENTA**

-Ya pero...Es igual, déjalo. Solamente quiero descansar un rato- El aliento de ella se veía reflejado en vaho cuando respiraba

-Si me permites decirlo...

-¿Sí?- Se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo revoltoso que no paraba de ponérsele en la cara todo el rato

-Tienes cara de cansada

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me has hecho acompañarte para que me insultes?

-¡No te estoy insultando! Solo digo que...

-Lo sé. Era broma, bobo- Sonrió- La verdad es que estoy bastante cansada, sí- Ran sujetaba fuerte con los brazos el abrigo que había cogido precipitadamente- y encima...se ha puesto a llover

-...Es verdad- Los dos se pararon en seco- Mi intención era dar un paseo pero estamos muy cerca de mi casa. Si quieres podemos hablar tranquilamente en ella

-Bueno..."¿hablar?"

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, como si un camión estuviese pasando por los alrededores, aproximándose, o eso pensaban. Al principio el temblor era poco y se asemejaba al paso de un vehículo de gran tamaño cerca de donde estaban, pero poco a poco, la sacudida del terreno era mayor. Ya no solamente vibraba el suelo, sino que ahora, las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban a un ritmo constante y con grandes oscilaciones. Sí, todo indicaba que era...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un terremoto?- Ran empezó a preocuparse

-¡Cuidado!- Shinichi cogió a Ran de la mano y la apartó del camino para que no le cayese encima una rama. Las hojas, ya secas y amarillentas por el paso del otoño, se desperdigaron por el suelo como consecuencia del golpe

-Ah...- El temblor aumentaba cada segundo

-¡Corre! ¡Vámonos!

-¡No, espera, Shinichi!

-¡Idiota! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Date prisa!- Aprovechando que su casa estaba cerca, Shinichi tiró de Ran a toda prisa para que ambos se refugiaran en ella, todo ello entre temblores de tierra

-...eh...- Menos mal que ya llegaron a la casa. Shinichi cerró la puerta tras arrastrar literalmente a Ran dentro de la casa

-¡Corre! Debajo de la mesa

-¿Debajo de la mesa?

-¡Hazme caso! Así no nos caerá nada del techo

-¿Del techo? Tampoco exageres- Apresuradamente, él la empujo de tal manera que se agachase para que pudiera colocarse en el suelo de tal forma que tuviera las cuatro patas de la mesa a su alrededor- Ah...¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?- Estaba algo enfadada. A parte de arrastrarla de la calle al interior de la casa, la empuja y la tira al suelo

-Shh- Él se puso a su lado también para protegerse

Del exterior sonaba cómo se rompían cristales de ventanas. Probablemente de casas en mal estado o construidas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Algunos perros ladraban sin parar, y también se escuchaba un ruido parecido al viento

Ran miró disimuladamente a la izquierda. La verdad es que estar a escasos centímetros de Shinichi, que había estado dos años fuera del país, era perfecto. A pesar del terremoto, pudo contemplar y escrutar perfectamente cada parte de su cara, la única parte que podía visualizar en esa posición atrincherada. Y es que hacía en ese lugar y en ese mismo momento bastante calor, ¿no? Teniéndole tan cerca y no poder contarle nada todavía, le daba reparo tener que admitir que fue ella la que se equivocó al chillarle por teléfono. Solamente por eso, perdió dos años de su vida con él

Ran bajó del mundo de las reflexiones. De repente, se escuchó un ruido extremadamente. Muy pero que muy cerca de su posición

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-No lo sé, Ran- Pero él ya se intuía algo. Quizá se lo calló para no preocuparla aún más

-..."Tengo miedo ahora mismo pero no puedo refugiarme en sus brazos. Lo he estropeado todo...Un momento, ¿en serio es eso lo que quiero? ¿Refugiarme en él? Supongo que sí, claro"- Volvió a escucharse ese ruido- ¡Ah!- Ahogó su gritito. O al menos lo intentó

-...Tranquila- Sonrió un poco

-"¿Ha dicho que me tranquilice?"- Respiró hondo

Tras unos pocos minutos y cuando quisieron darse cuenta en un silencio espeluznante, el terremoto cesó

-¿Ya...ya está?- Ella se quitó las manos de la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos

-Eso parece- Shinichi fue el primero que se levantó del suelo. En ese mismo momento, le sonó el móvil a Ran, que se levantó nada más escuchar que alguien la estaba llamando. Descolgó

-¿Sí?

-¿R...R...Ra...n?

-¿Papá? ¿Papá eres tú?- Levantó un poco el tono de voz- No te oigo bien

-¿Est...ás bien?- Preguntó con un tono de voz extraño

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Eeeestoy aquí...En el b...bar

-¡Por Dios, papá! No me asustes de ese modo. Pensaba que te había pasado algo. ¿Seguro que estás bien después del terremoto? ¿Ha habido algún herido?

-Esta noche no voy a casa- Ni caso- Estoy aquí con el inspector Megure- Unas risas se oían de fondo a pesar del reciente terremoto- O puede que vaya, pero ya será tarde

-¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez igual? Pensaba que ya habías dejado de...No he dicho nada. De acuerdo...¿A qué hora crees que llegarás más o menos?- Nadie respondía- ¿Papá? ¿¡Papá!? Maldición- No había cobertura. Se quedó mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido- Otra vez borracho...¿y qué es eso de que llegará tarde a casa si es que llega?

-...Me parece que tu también vas a llegar tarde- Había olvidado que estaba Shinichi con ella

-¿Qué?- Miró al detective y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo- ¿Y eso por qué?- Se acercó a él, quien estaba en la puerta

-Porque nos hemos quedado encerrados

-¿Encerrados?

-Sí, eso he dicho

-¿Pero...cómo?- Shinichi miró por la ventana

-Esos ruidos que hemos escuchado...Eran árboles

-¿Cómo árboles?

-Sí...Se han caído los árboles del jardín, bloqueando la puerta. Menos mal que no han caído encima de la casa

-¿Qué?

-Así es

-Pero...pero...¿Significa eso que nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre? Encima está lloviendo

-No seas tonta

-...Perdóname por ser tan tonta entonces- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

-...Supongo que serán solamente unas horas

-¿Unas horas? Ya son más de las seis de la tarde

-Bueno...unas horas, a menos que quieras intentar retirar los pesados troncos de los árboles que bloquean la salida por ti misma

-...- La mirada desafiante de ella destacaba y no pasaba desapercibida. Decidida, abrió la puerta para hacer lo que Shinichi le había tentado a hacer. Era cierto; había dos gruesos troncos bloqueando el paso

-No, espera, Ran- Shinichi la siguió

-...- Pero apenas hizo caso. Cogió aire y empezó a empujar uno de los troncos con todas sus fuerzas

-No, espera- mientras iba detrás de ella, marcaba el número de su madre, Yukiko, para informarla del terremoto y que no se pusiera hecha un manojo de nervios en cuanto escuchase lo sucedido en las noticias de otra parte del mundo

-...- Nada. No se movía ni un centímetro- Oh...- Se resbaló con el agua que había en el suelo que había entrado al abrir la puerta. Ya se estaba viendo en el suelo, con uno o varios golpes. Quizá en la cabeza, quizá en la espalda

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Ran- Shinichi sujetó a Ran por la espalda para que no se pegara un golpe con el suelo. Pero fue su móvil el que acabó mal; este sí pegó un chascarrazo contra el suelo

-...Sí...- Pronunció con un hilillo de voz mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos mutuamente- Oye y...- Tragó saliva e intentó separarse y reincorporarse- Ahora que lo pienso...¿Me has llamado idiota?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?...¿Cuándo?- Todo apuntaba a que ella no se iba a olvidar de eso

-¿Diga?- Preguntó Yukiko desde el móvil de Shinichi. Imperceptible para los oídos de ambos en una situación algo tensa ya

-Sí, tú. Hace unos minutos, cuando estábamos a la calle

-...Yo...Yo no he dicho nada

-¡Claro que lo has dicho!- Ran cruzó los brazos, otra vez- No te hagas el tonto

-¿Tonto yo? ¿Y tú qué? Si una rama había estado a punto de caérsete en la cabeza y no querías moverte del sitio

-¡Claro que no quería moverme del sitio! ¡Se me había caído la chaqueta y tu no parabas de arrastrarme del brazo! No me has dado la oportunidad de cogerla

-...Ah...- Maldición, Ran llevaba razón

-No sé por qué me has llamado idiota...Ahora tengo frío

-Bueno yo...

-Conque idiota...- Susurró para sí misma aún con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana

-...¡Sí! ¡Eres muy idiota!

-¿Cómo?- Lo miró sorprendida. Se temía lo peor

-¡Por tu culpa he pasado dos años de mi vida fuera!- Shinichi sacó todo su enfado y rencor, si es que verdaderamente lo tenía hacia Ran- Después de haber hecho todo lo posible para llevar una vida secreta y que no me descubriera nadie ¡y jugarme la vida! Me veo obligado a quedarme allí

-Yo...¡No te obligué a nada!

-¿¡Y comó me podría haber quedado aquí después de lo que me dijiste!? Ya sabes que todo lo hice para protegerte

-Lo sé...- Tuvo que admitir en tono bajo

-Sí. Veo que debes de saberlo muy bien

-¡Oye! ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¿Conan? Perdón, Shinichi...

-¡Ya sabes que no tuve alternativa!

-¡Pero también lo pasé mal! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué eso no cuenta? ¿Que como no se trata de ti no tiene apenas importancia?

-¡No es eso! ¡Sabes que no lo es! Pero prefería que estuvieras segura a tu felicidad. Pero déjalo, ya veo que no se puede hablar contigo- Cogió el móvil del suelo, con su madre aún al otro lado

-No, yo...- Shinichi subió las escaleras dejando a Ran con la palabra en la boca- ...Ay...- Se volvió a sentar en el suelo, toqueteándose sin parar un mechón de pelo

Shinichi subió las escaleras precipitadamente de dos en dos, saltándose algunos escalones, y se encerró en su habitación. Fue ahí, en el silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre había escuchado toda la conversación, o al menos en parte

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

-¿¡Cómo 'hola, mamá'!? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-...¿Lo has escuchado?

-Sí...¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Bueno, ya has lo has oído todo y sabes el porqué, ¿no?

-¡Vete a pedirle perdón a Ran ahora mismo!

-No, ahora no. Ya veré

-¿Cómo que no?

-Y no. Fue ella la que me obligó a que me quedase en Estados Unidos

-Ella no te obligó en cierto modo, lo acabo de escuchar

-Lo que quiero decir es que...

-Ay, Shin-chan...No entiendes nada...

-¿Nada de qué?- Yukiko rió

-Déjalo. Ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo, espero. Además, no puedes negar que tu estancia aquí no te ha traído cosas positivas, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí...- Él quería zanjar el tema lo antes posible- Debo irme

-¡Ah, espera!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡No te pongas así! Recuerda lo que ocurre dentro de una semana

-¿Qué ocurre dentro de una semana?

-¡No te acuerdas! La semana que viene llega...

-¡Ah, sí!

-Vaya, menos mal que lo has recordado. A las nueve

-Sí, sí...

-¡Y sé bueno con Ran!

-Adiós, mamá...

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza los cristales de la casa y las horas pasaban. En la entrada seguía Ran, con cara de pocos amigos, algo cabreada pero también algo triste. "Estúpido Shinichi. Bobo. Ahora tengo mucho frío porque no me ha dejado coger mi chaqueta del suelo y no puedo volver a casa" pensaba. Cuando sintió algo sobre sus hombros. Algo...¿suave? Miró hacia arriba, ya que ella seguía sentada en el recibidor. Vale. Shinichi le había puesto una manta. Bueno, algo es algo. Sonrió

-Toma. Sé que tienes frío

-No tengo frío- Shinichi se sentó a su lado también en el suelo- Así que no era necesario. Pero gracias

-No me puedes ocultar el frío que tienes. Se te nota en la piel de los muslos

-¡Ah! ¿Así que me miras las piernas?- Ran intentó taparse la piel de esa zona pero...- Un momento, pero si llevo pantalón largo- Shinichi rió

-¿Ves como tienes frío? Si no lo tuvieras, no estarías tan preocupada por intentar esconder que lo tienes. Eres muy tozuda

-¿Podrías parar ya de meterte conmigo e insultarme?

-Eh...yo no me meto contigo

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y lo que he escuchado hace un rato de idiota? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un halago?

-No...pero no iba en serio

-¿Que no iba en serio?

-No...Sí, o sea, no...A ver...Me he enfadado, no sé lo que me ha pasado

-Has dicho la verdad, eso es lo que te ha pasado

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes...Nunca debí decirte, bueno, chillarte, que no quería volver a verte- Shinichi se quedó mirándola- pero ya está hecho. No se puede hacer nada, solamente seguir adelante

-Ran, tenemos que hablar. Tengo que decirte una cosa

-Lo siento...Shinichi

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron a la vez, lo que hizo que los dos rieran

-Dime- Continuó él

-No, dime tú- Esto provocó una sonrisa confiada en Shinichi

-Verás, la semana que viene...- Volvió a mirar a Ran a la cara, contemplando sus ojos esperanzados y brillantes

-¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-...Nada...Que puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo para la universidad. Si quieres


End file.
